Talk:Clone consoles
List of Famiclones salvaged this from wikipedia before it was deleted, because wikipedia sucks giant arses: This is a list of hardware clones of the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). 120 in 1 Plug And Play Made By Bluetek, takes the shape of a Dreamcast controller. 2PG Resembles a PSP with its own NES games included on an interchangeable cartridge. ABC 999 AB Standard 8 bit Action Gamemaster Action+Super 6 Advance Bright TV Arcade Advance Boy Ashi VCD Arcade Action Batman Beta 5 BitSystem Made in Brazil by Dismac Brightech FCCP03 CherryBomb 2 Combook Computer and game LT-906 Computer Game Cool boy Cosmos CrazyBoy Gaming System Creation (Found in Pakistan & India - Made in China) CyFrog (South Korea) Dance Station Dendy Dendy 8 Dendy Junior II Double Dragon Dr.Boy Dynavision II – Made in Brazil by Dynacom Dynavision III – Made in Brazil by Dynacom Dynavision IV – Made in Brazil by Dynacom Elevator Action Ending Man JJ-80-50 Entertainment Computer System Extreme Box Family FR Series Family Boy Family Game Family Game Selection set Family Game (South America) FC 16 Go FC Game Console FC Mobile NOTE: Handheld which plays NES carts. There is also an upgrade called the FC Mobile II, which includes a gun and two wireless controllers, both systems act as stand-alone consoles as well. FC Twin Video Game System Fengali Game Station AV 620 Flashback Funstation Game Player Gamars Gamax GameAxe Game Corner Funmachine GameKing III (handheld, there's a non-NES clone console with the same name). GameStar Game Stick Game Theory Admiral [Player Gamespower 50 Game Sporz Tennis Game Game Zone 118 Generation NEX Geniecom Gold Leopard King Golden China Good Boy GunBoy Handy FamiEight Handyvision – Made in Brazil by Dynacom Happytime Pumpkin Computer Hi-Top Game Home Computer System Power Game King Game III Kenga[disambiguation needed (Russia, 90s) Kontorland (Türkiye, 1990s) Liko KL-235 Little Master (India, 1990s) M3 Pocket Mastergames 9000 Mastergames Ending Man Mastergames Mega Power II Media range of consoles marketed in India Mega Arcade Action 2 Mega Joy (I & II) Mega Kid MK-1000 Mega Power Mega Power 2 Mega Racer Mega Volante Megason Megatronix Console Compatta Megaplay Micro Genius Millennium Arcade 3d MK X Super Action set NASA Entertainment Computer System Neo-Fami NES Video Game System Newtendo Super Famcom Nichiman Nintoaster, invented by Richard Daluz. It is designed to look like a household toaster and involves inserting cartridges into a slot as if they were slices of bread. Nikita One station Open-1 Opera AV Station Pantherneeded PCStation Pegasus MT777DX (popular in Poland, similar to Famicom) Pegasus IQ-502 (popular in Poland, more modern design, with round controllers resembling the ones used in SNES) Phantom System – Made in Brazil by Gradiente PlayPower (I & II) Playerstation Pocket Famicom Polystation Polystation 64: The Power Machine Polystation II Polystation III Polystation III Super Soccer system Polystation Advance Poly x Box es338 Portendo Power Games Power Player Super Joy III Power Joy Primaneeded PS2 SLIM TV Game Resembles the PS2 Slim. PS-Kid Quasar Neon Boy Red Star Polystation Red Star Super Smart Genius Retrocon Retro Duo Ringoneeded Rumble Station Samurai 2000 Fun Grizzler Samurai Micro genius Selection SZ 100 Sharp Famicom Titler - licensed by Nintendo. Sharp Famicom TV - licensed by Nintendo; released in North America as the Sharp Nintendo Television. Sinostar V Racing Station Slim 2 Smart Computer Pro Soccer 98 Soccer Station Spica Star Trek Super 8 Super Action Set Super Com 72 Super Magic Star Super Megason Super Joy Fun Stick Player Mech Game Player Game Supermax Power Joy Super Ufo Lp-6000 Tenindo Entertainment System TeleGameStation Terminator 1, 2 and 3 Terminator 7 Top Game – models VG-8000 and VG-9000 (dual slot), Made in Brazil by CCE Tristar 64 Turbo Game – Made in Brazil by CCE TV Entertainment game UFO A500 II Ultra 8 bit Venturer Super Start all-in-one VG Pocket Max Video Vs. Maxx Virtual Player Winner (video game system) Wireless Xtreme TV game Made by Digitron, resembles the wii. WizKid (India, 1990s) XA-76-1E X-GAME 360 Resembles an Xbox 360. Yobo FC Game Console Z-first Super action set Z-Station 220 Z-Station 228 Z-Station 400 Zhiliton (Former USSR) Zhong Tian 3 Zoom Tech i don't exactly want to put it straight into the article because there are some obvious fake ones, and homebrew/modded stuff which i don't think really counts. plus its quite long - could go on a separate page. anyway i'll leave it here for now. Taizou 17:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you point out any of the fake and homebrew/mod stuff? Also your comment about wikipedia made me giggle. KingPepe2010 17:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :some of these: :*CherryBomb 2 = homebrew portable http://forums.benheck.com/viewtopic.php?t=10069 :*Happytime Pumpkin Computer = actually what it sounds like http://www.happytime.ca/archives/2005/10/pumpkin_computer.php :*Nintoaster = homebrew :*Portendo = homebrew :*Super Joy Fun Stick Player Mech Game Player Game = massive fake :*Tenindo Entertainment system = ditto :Most of the rest at least sound plausible. though its probably worth googling the more obscure ones. Taizou 19:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) GameAxe=real Tristar 64 = real Batman = not sure Super 8 = real Terminator 1, 2 and 3 = real Double Dragon = not sure Action Gamemaster= real but never relished 20:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC)